improv_stationfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiva
Shiva (Alias: Umbreon the Serial Killer) 'is a female Umbreon and one of the founders of the Hell Nukers. She had originally lived in the Guild of Aralia working as a normal Hunter until she was chased out, due to her psychopathic tendencies. She is one of the founders of the Hell Nukers. Appearance Shiva is a small female umbreon with large horn-shaped ears and a large messy bang that covers the left side of her face, completely obscuring it. The visible part of her face -the right side- is seemingly normal, with three tuffs of fur protuding from her cheeks. She has a small white circle underneath her large white eyes, her body is sleek and well groomed save for her chest, which has three large tuffs of fur, her front paws are small like a fox‘s paws, while her back paws are noticibly larger and muscular, built like a rabbit’s. Her tail is short and bushy. Shiva's flanks, ears, tail and forehead have glowing yellow ring shaped bands that change in size in time with the moon's phases. The only articles of clothing that she wears are a large bow, and a small pocket demension bag. Personality: Shiva at first glance appears to be a rather violent and mentally unstable being quick to react to situacions with violence. However upon getting to know her better Shiva revels herself as a rather affectinate pokemon, being extremly clingy and cheerful Abilities * '''Elemental Energy manipulation - '''Due to being an Umbreon, Shiva can create dark-type energy at will and manipulate it to form various attacks, she also has a limited ability to create psychic energy and manipulate it to create Physic Links(Telepathy) and Telekinesis. * '''Poison secretion-' One of Umbreon's natural abilities is the creation and secretion of poison though her pores, due to her large intake of venoumous substances, Umbreon's blood and saliva are also toxic and can cause inmense damage to organs and skin. It can also corrode metal quite easily. * '''Poison immunity- '''Due to creating poison in her body, Umbreon can not be poisoned with actual toxins and instead the substance will be absorbed into her body and used to power-up her own venom. However, sustances such as alchol and tranquillers don’t go too well with her system. * '''Synchronize- Another natural ability, this one permits Umbreon to pass status conditions such as paralysis or burns to her enemy. * Blade manipulation- '''Umbreon is able to wield a grand variety of bladed objects with ease, using her mouth, paws or telekenesis to move said objects. * '''Soul Mode- '''Due to the fact that she lacks a soul trait, she is able to temporarily give herself a specific trait and use the benefits and abilities that the trait brings, however using it repeatly causes the traits to become negative. History '''All information here will only include the history of Umbreon in Improv Station, all this info is non-canon and has no effect on the Everwood Canon. To prevent Spoilers for Everwoods there will be little-to-no information regarding Umbreon's life prior to Improv Station. Some time before the events of Arc 1, Shiva was chased out of her Guild due to being a danger to herself and to everyone around her. (This was proven after she nearly killed Tornshine.) She wandered though the forest alone, looking for companionship and unable to return back to Aralia, she ocasionally met up with Tornshine and her friends but their responsibilities made these visits very brief. One night, Umbreon came across Mangle and became absolutly smitten with them, following her around the forest and asking for his friendship. Mangle, true to his nature took advantage of the lonely Shiva, manipulating her into doing mass murders of humans and taught her how to use psychic energy. One of these grand massacres lead to Umbreon being shot with a tranquilizer and taken to jail; where she spent her time attempting to find companionship and love untill one moonless night she snapped and murdered the whole prison. Body-prisoners and guards alike. Mangle eagerly accepted Shiva back into her pack, but Umbreon soon left following another lonely female Umbreon with split-personality disorder. She and the two female Umbreons quickly formed a bond and they traveled back to the female's pack. Shiva left her friends with their family and carried on wandering though the Oregon forests. Eventually, Umbreon came across RevolverOshawott7 and they quickly formed a friendship that led to them hijack a Firetruck and EXTINGUISH THE FIRES OF HELL! Gallery Shiva winter version 001.jpg|Shiva wishes you a Merry Christmas Shiva-Headshot.png First Snow.jpg|First Snow(art by Yin-Yang Yazmine) Trivia * She has a cyanide addiction. * Umbreon's eyes are white as a nod to the fact that green, red and blue light creates white light. In case you haven’t caught on, these are the eye colors of Yazmine's three other main umbreons; Midnight, Nightmare and Mangle. * Umbreon's eye color also references that fact that she is the original Umbreon. * Umbreon wasn't officially named until 2018. * Shiva is the name of the god of destruction in Hinduism religion. * Dispite her claims that she was only going to poison and drown homophobic people at the ball, Shiva was actually planning on killing everyone there, ''Just for fun. ''This is pretty clearly the cyanide's influence, as it has been stated to make those who drink it murderous. * Yazmine has stated the Canon shiva from Everwoods is better than the Improv Station Shiva, this is due to the fact that Canon Shiva is more mature and level-headed dispite all the events that she has been though and in general has gone though more charater devolpment than Improv Station Shiva. * The Shiva and Tornshine of Improv Station are not mates due to Shiva not living in Aralia and because their personalities in Improv Station clash, basically killing whatever chances they had of developing chemistry. Category:Females Category:The Hell Nukers Category:Pokémon Category:Shiva